Been Fooled Again, The Search Continues
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Includes DeanOMC, DeanOMC, rememberDeanOMC Dean's realized his strange craving and finds what he'd been searching for to sate it. Short A/N before story.


A/N: I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this fic. I mean, I don't _hate _it or anything, but... I don't know. I had this idea in my head from the song _Kreuzberg_ by Bloc Party and this is what it turned out as. I'm sure I could've fleshed it out more but this is all that my muse would allow for me to come up with.

* * *

Of course Dean had always been a light sleeper, being trained as a hunter, a _soldier_, after all. But honestly, eyes snapping open at the slightest rustle of sheets from Sam's bed was bordering on ridiculous.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon; light sleeping and insomnia, and those were the _least _of his worries.

Dean's eyes panned over to Sam's bed again, ears prickling as he heard Sam's breath hitch and the motel sheets rustle once more. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the quick, sharp, jerks of Sam's hand beneath the sheet and a small smirk crossed his face as he thought, _'Guess that theory of him being a eunuch is out…'_

Dean kept staring, unable to tear his eyes away from the motions of Sam's fist working beneath the sheets.

He didn't know why, but he was fucking fascinated by the muscles of Sam's arms bunching and contracting as he masturbated.

The smell of Sam's precome was strong in the stale air of the motel room as were the low hitching sounds of his pleasure.

Of course Dean knew Sam had to be getting his rocks off somehow, but just the thought that he would do it while he was in the room as well had heat pooling in his stomach.

Dean's ears prickled when Sam's hitched breaths reached a crescendo and then there was silence until Sam let out a low drawn out moan as he found his release.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and steadied his breathing as he felt the burn of Sam's gaze on his face. He heard the rustle of sheets as Sam got out of bed and then the soft snick of the bathroom door closing.

He let out a relieved breath and turned onto his back, eyes slipping shut again when Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean could feel Sam's presence at the side of his bed and he feigned a sigh in his sleep, gut clenching when he felt the barest flutter of Sam's fingers brushing the hair across his forehead back away from his face before his brother slid back into his own bed.

The smell of sex was still pungent in the air, so strong that Dean could practically taste his brother on his tongue, and if he fell asleep with his cock hard in his boxer-briefs and a strange craving in his gut he didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Dean wasn't able to look at Sam through the entirety of the next day. He kept his eyes on his breakfast when they went to the diner and Sam didn't seem to notice.

He thought he had Sam fooled until they'd gone to the bar after their trip to the library for research.

Sam nudged Dean's leg beneath the cramped bar table. When Dean met his eyes he took a swallow of his beer before he asked, "Dude, did I piss you off or something?"

Dean swallowed his own beer and shook his head, "What? Why the hell would I be mad at you?"

"I dunno," replied Sam, taking another pull of his beer, "you just…haven't been talking to me today. Not even about the hunt and shit, man. You're not really acting like yourself, De."

Dean nodded and before he responded to Sam he felt a prickle between his shoulder blades and he turned toward the sensation and caught a guy staring at him. He inclined his head at the man and that craving returned full force in his belly when the man winked at him and tilted his head toward the bathrooms.

"Guess I'm just annoyed with this hunt, man; it's been three days and we still haven't figured out what the fuck we're hunting," sighed Dean, heart heavy with the small lie he fed his brother. He turned back to the man again and the guy cocked an eyebrow at him. "Listen, Sammy, I gotta take a leak. I'll be back; try not to get wasted without me."

Sam let out a sigh but nodded and allowed for Dean to head to the bathroom.

The guy caught Dean around the waist and winked at him. "Got a name?"

Dean smirked at the man and easily replied, "Dean," as he pulled the guy toward the men's room, "you?"

The man gasped out, "Kyle," as Dean pushed him up against the bathroom door and locked it.

"Well, Kyle," said Dean with a smirk, dropping down to his knees and unbuckling Kyle's belt buckle, "how about if I sucked your cock? Think you'd like that?"

"Fuck, _yes_," groaned Kyle, cock springing forward and the tip smearing against Dean's stubbled cheek.

Dean winked up at Kyle before he went to work on Kyle's erection.

Dean didn't really know what he was trying to sate, sucking off some random guy in the sleazy bathroom of Jonas' Pub. But when the guy's spunk filled his mouth and he swallowed, he knew that this was most definitely not what he had set out for; the bitter taste of Kyle's release heavy on his tongue.

Kyle thanked him and offered to return the favor as he stroked a hand through Dean's sweat flattened hair.

"Naw, but thanks," replied Dean, zipping up Kyle's pants and doing up his belt again without meeting Kyle's eyes, "I gotta," Dean sighed, "gotta get back to, Sam."

Kyle walked over to the sinks and washed his hands. "He your boyfriend or something?"

Dean snorted derisively and shook his head, "My little brother."

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at Dean and laughed, "Okay."

Dean met Kyle's eyes then, "What, you don't believe me?"

"Not from the looks he was giving you as you walked over to me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dean, brow furrowing as he honest to God started getting angry with the guy.

Kyle held his hands up, defensively, in front of his chest, "Listen, man, I know I don't have a say in anything but maybe you should just talk to 'your brother' and figure out what's going on."

Dean rolled his eyes as Kyle left the bathroom, "Sure, I'll get right on that."

Dean sighed before he washed his hands, splashing water on his face and then slowly drying his hands with the provided paper towels. He took a deep breath, steeling himself to go back into the bar and face Sam.

Sam peered up at Dean as his brother resumed his seat across the table from him. "You alright, man? You don't look so hot; want me to drive us back to the motel?"

A young blonde thing passed by, small hand sliding across his forearm and slipping a slip of paper with her phone number into his lap. Dean couldn't even muster up enough energy to watch her hips sway as she walked away. He tore up the bit of paper and left it on the table as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. "Yeah, Sammy, let's get out of here."

* * *

'_Two nights in a row? Who the fuck's got Sammy's panties in such a twist?'_thought Dean, turning on his side toward Sam's bed as he listened to the sheets crinkling as Sam moved; tonight his hitching gasps escalating to barely muted grunts.

Dean felt that same craving in his gut as Sam's scent and sex permeated the motel air. Before he knew it his dick was hard in his lounge pants and his harsh panting breaths matched Sam's breath for breath.

Dean noticed and tried to slow his breathing, to no avail, though, as Sam's movements sped up and he caught himself holding his breath as Sam's back bowed into an impossible arch as he got a load off.

Then Sam repeated his process from the previous night, heading into the bathroom and relieving his bladder and washing his hands, hovering by Dean's bed before pushing his hair away from his face and then sliding into his own bed.

If Sam's gasp of his name as he came was reeling through Dean's head as he fell asleep, he didn't think anything of it.

* * *

The craving in Dean's gut came back full force the next day when they returned to the library to do more research.

Sam was busy scanning theology and mythology textbooks, cross-referencing material with John's journal by his side while Dean busied himself with scanning newspaper articles on the microfiche.

He was just reading an article about similar disappearances to the ones going on in town when he felt the familiar prickle of a gaze between his shoulder blades.

A wink and a nod from the library technician and Dean was on his feet, clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder and mumbling an excuse to his brother about fresh air.

Dean went deep into the stacks, smirking when the library technician followed him. They exchanged pleasantries, Dean learned the guy's name was Matt and then he dropped down to his knees.

Matt was incredibly vocal in his pleasure, fingers curled at Dean's nape almost brusingly. He shuddered when he came and Dean licked him clean.

Fooled again, Dean wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and thanked Matt for letting him suck his cock. Just the same as last night, Matt offered to give him a blowjob in return but he shook his head and tucked Matt back into his pants and underwear.

Matt chuckled nervously, glancing away when Dean met his eyes. The young man stuttered something about having to get back to work and Dean nodded dazedly, not even caring about his dick hard in his jeans.

Dean sighed, returning to Sam, and his search continued.

* * *

Another night of listening to Sam beat his meat and Dean was fed up. He shot up in his bed and threw his pillow at his brother as he shouted, "Fucking_Christ_, Sam. You keep jacking off all the damn time and you'll fucking go blind, little brother!"

Sam let out a very girlish squeak and almost fell off of the opposite end of his bed. "What? Dean! You've been awake all this time?!"

"You're not very quiet when you're engaging in hand to dick combat, Sammy," huffed Dean, settling himself back beneath the coverlet and meeting Sam's eyes across the gap between their beds.

"Why didn't you say something before, then?" asked Sam accusingly, hand still shoved down his boxer-briefs, fingers still wrapped around his hard cock.

"We're talking now, aren't we, and you _still _got your hand on your dick," pointed out Dean, eyes pointedly glancing down to Sam's lap.

Sam just shook his head, a groan escaping his lips as he fisted his erection just once.

Dean's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat in his chest, eyes caught by the movement of Sam's bed sheet. "Sammy," he warned, eyes not averting from Sam's lap.

"C'mon, _Dean_, just," Sam let out a low moan as he stroked himself again, "cover your ears or something, _fuck!_"

But Dean took no heed to Sam's words, instead flipping onto his side and watching Sam as he worked his cock beneath the sheet.

Sam groaned when he caught sight of Dean watching him and he pushed the sheet and his briefs from around his hips, long, relieved, sigh falling from his lips when his cock sprang free.

Dean's eyes widened at the sight of Sam's dick, curled toward his stomach and already shiny with precome. He took in a slow steadying breath and there it was; Sam's scent invading his senses, again so strong that he could taste the bittersweet flavor on his tongue.

His entire body froze, heart clenching in his chest as he realized what he'd been looking for all this time had been with him all along. Since that first night when Sam jerked off, the musky smell of Sam's sex had flooded his senses, always there, niggling at his gut. He assumed it was just a need for _anyone's _smell invading his senses, however, sitting there, watching Sam's hand pump along his dick and he _knew_; knew that all along it was the heavy weight of _Sam's _cock that he wanted to feel on his tongue, that it was _Sam's _come he wanted his mouth flooded with and sliding down his throat, that it was the smell of _Sam's _sweat and sex that he wanted permeating his nose.

Before he knew what had happened he had crossed over to Sam's bed, fingers curling around Sam's on his brother's cock.

Sam jerked in their fists and braced his hand on Dean's bicep as he groaned, "_Dean_. What're yo--"

Dean made himself comfortable between Sam's legs and pried Sam's hand away from his cock, tongue licking the taste of Sam's precome from his fingers and groaning as his abdomen fluttered at _finally_ getting what he'd been craving.

"Tell me you don't want this, Sam. _Tell me_," answered Dean, moaning contentedly as he licked Sam's fingers of his taste.

"God _yes_, Dean, I want it," growled Sam, voice low and husky.

Dean slowly pulled at Sam's cock, shivering as Sam let out a high-pitched whine. "How long? Just since we got into town?"

"S-since," Sam stuttered, words interrupted by his moan as Dean thumbed his slit, "since--oh _hell, De_!--since we were back at that bar in Minnesota; said you were leaving with some chick but I _saw _you, you and that _dude_, Dean. Found out you were fucking _bisexual_and realized what the fuck it was I was feeling about you, man."

Dean remembered; he remembered Russell: tall and broad with shaggy hair, cock thick and long as he sloppily sucked it, ass tight as hell as Russell moaned and writhed impaled on his cock.

"Fuck, Sammy. That was," Dean groaned, Sam's cock twitching in his fist, "first time I was ever with a guy."

"Well, _Jesus_, I couldn't," Sam's hips jerked when Dean lowered his unoccupied hand down to his balls and squeezed, "couldn't stop thinking about you with _me_ and I just," he let out a choked moan, "we got here and you hooked up with that guy the other night and, _God_. Fucking feeling came back so goddamn _intense_ I just couldn--"

Dean nodded and leant forward, mouth pressing gently against Sam's as he slowed his strokes on Sam's erection. Sam sighed against his lips and Dean took the break in speech to stroke Sam's hair as he pulled away and muttered, "Wanna fucking taste you so bad, Sam. _God_, when you jerked off that first night? Fucking smell of you followed me wherever I went. Didn't know I wanted _you_ until now, little brother. _Fuck¸_ lemme," Dean scooted down the bed until he was between Sam's thighs, mouth hovering over Sam's thick cock, "lemme take care of you."

Sam nodded and swallowed hard, "Yeah, Dean, _God, _yeah."

Dean caught Sam's eyes as he flicked his tongue over the head, stomach clenching as Sam's flavor burst sharp and strong over his palate. All of his senses were overwhelmed with _Sam_ and he hadn't felt so content in… well ever.

Sam groaned and his head fell back against the pillows at the head of the bed. His hand shot out to rub at Dean's scalp when Dean sucked the head of his cock into his hot mouth.

Dean suckled at the crown, tongue dipping into the slit as he sucked. His hand fisted the base as he started to take Sam's shaft into his mouth, eyes taking in Sam's heaving chest as his lips met the base of Sam's cock.

Sam looked down at Dean and almost came at the sight of his brother's mouth full of his cock. Then Dean's earlier words registered in his mind and he pulled at Dean's head, his brother's eyes crossing slightly as he pulled Dean's face toward his. "Dean are you doing this because you just want," he gestured between their bodies, "or because--"

Dean cut Sam off, quickly shaking his head before he pressed his lips to Sam's. He pulled back and kissed the bridge of Sam's nose and said, "No, Sam, _no_. I don't just want," he thrust against Sam's thigh and groaned, "I don't just want…this. I want," he growled when Sam licked his bottom lip and captured the succulent flesh between his teeth before he finished, "I want all of it; all of _you_, everything you wanna give me, Sammy."

When Sam didn't reply Dean made his way back down Sam's body and pressed his lips to Sam's hipbone as he murmured against the cut of muscle, "Love you, little brother."

Sam keened when Dean's words made it through the haze of his desire. "God, _De_, me too. L-love you," he stuttered due to Dean's tongue curling through his pubes.

Dean grinned against his little brother's groin before he grasped the shaft and ducked his head to lick along the underside. His grin widened when he felt Sam shudder beneath him.

"C'mon, _Dean_. Put it in your mouth…"

"Be patient, Sammy," whispered Dean, nuzzling Sam's cock with his cheek as he inhaled Sam's scent. "Fuck, baby boy, smell so good."

Sam squirmed under Dean's close scrutiny of his dick, though he couldn't complain when Dean sucked kisses up his shaft and then took the crown into his mouth. "Dean," he breathed, fingers combing through Dean's close-cropped hair as Dean began to take his cock in inch by slow, torturous, inch.

It took no time at all for Dean to get Sam on edge; his brother had been hard and leaking when he'd gotten into Sam's bed and he could tell by Sam's grunts that Sam had been close already.

He looked up at Sam from between Sam's thighs and grinned around Sam's girth at the pinched look of pleasure on Sam's face. He pulled back from Sam's dick with a slick pop and tugged on Sam's balls.

Sam whined and glanced down at Dean, "Dean, what?"

"Just wanna look at you, Sam," replied Dean, voice hoarse from the light abuse to his throat. He kept one hand on Sam's sac as he scooted up Sam's body, eyes greedily gracing over the golden tan expanse of supple flesh and muscle.

He looked to Sam's eyes again and saw the need shining in those warm hazel orbs. Dean smirked and then leant forward and crushed his mouth to Sam's, hand moving from Sam's balls to his shaft.

Dean glanced down to his hand on Sam's cock and grinned before meeting Sam's eyes again. He bit the tip of Sam's nose and then asked, hand slowing on Sam's erection, "Need to come, little brother?"

Sam's hips jerked as he thrust up into Dean's fist, "Please, De, _God, yeah_, wanna come."

"Alright, Sammy," agreed Dean, hand releasing Sam's balls and smoothing over his brother's messy hair, "okay, alright."

Dean kissed Sam once more before he made his way back down Sam's body, hot mouth taking Sam into the back of his throat without preamble.

Sam cried out and his hands shot out to the back of Dean's head, fingers drumming against Dean's skull as his brother sucked his entire being out through his cock.

"Dean, Dean, _Dean_, gonna _come_…" moaned Sam, stomach clenching as his release boiled low in his belly.

Dean hummed around Sam's cock, mouth working harder as the need to swallow Sam down burned in his gut. He felt Sam tense and took just the head into his mouth and hummed again, tongue working the slit as Sam let out a shout and Sam's release burst across his palate.

Sam's chest heaved as he came down from his orgasm, fingers carding through Dean's hair as his brother let out a sigh and laid his head down on his hip, Dean's fingers swirling through the dark, damp, curls at the base of his sated cock.

Sam let out a contented sigh and grinned as he felt Dean rub his hips against his thigh just once; small sound coming from Dean's parted lips as he got some much needed friction on his neglected flesh.

When Sam had finally caught his breath and said, "My turn to return the favor," and flipped Dean onto his back and ducked down between his thighs, Dean had never been happier to groan, "Hell fucking_ yes!" _as Sammy took him into his mouth, the feeling of this is so goddamn_right_ settling in Dean's core as his search ended and he_finally _found what he'd been searching for.


End file.
